please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model International (cycle 9)
Top Model International, Cycle 9 ''featured 14 contestants from across the globe. This was the first cycle to premiere after an All-Stars. Applicants were opened for models who had any amount of experience, including none. The applicants had to be between the ages of 16-26, and at least 168 cm (5 ft 6 in). Vera Jung was the host for her fifth consecutive cycle, however she announced that after cycle nine she would no longer be hosting the show, however the new host remained unrevealed throughout the cycle. Once again, the show began filming in New York City. The winner of this cycle was 17 year-old '''Anan Amankona from (Kumasi, Ashanti). Prizes The prizes for this cycle consisted of: * A 2-year modeling contract with IMG Models London * A worldwide cosmetics campaign with Sephora * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cash prize of USD $100,000 in the winning model's currency Locations * New York, Episodes 1-3 * Phuket, Episodes 4-7 * Berlin, Episodes 4-7 Episode summaries Episode 1 * First call-out: '''Anjali Shakya * '''Bottom four: '''Leinani Hauata, Natacha Sauvage, Senait Afwerki & Summer Lam * '''Eliminated: '''Leinani Hauata & Summer Lam * '''Originally eliminated: '''Senait Afwerki '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Bottom two: '''Eir Heimisdóttir & Senait Afwerki * '''Eliminated: '''Eir Heimisdóttir '''Episode 3 * First call-out: '''Anan Amankona * '''Bottom two: '''Natacha Sauvage & Neha Chattopadhyay * '''Eliminated: '''Natacha Sauvage '''Episode 4 * First call-out: '''Yulia Harjanti * '''Bottom two: '''Anjali Shakya & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 5 * First call-out: '''Neha Chattopadhyay * '''Bottom two: '''Eliana Moreno & Jamie Christopher * '''Eliminated: '''Jamie Christopher '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Anan Amankona * '''Bottom two: '''Eliana Moreno & Sabina Almeida * '''Eliminated: '''Sabina Almeida '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Neha Chattopadhyay * '''Bottom three: '''Anjali Shakya, Luz Losa & Yulia Harjanti * '''Eliminated: '''Anjali Shakya & Yulia Harjanti '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Neha Chattopadhyay * '''Bottom two: '''Senait Afwerki & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''Senait Afwerki '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Bottom two: '''Eliana Moreno & Luz Losa * '''Eliminated: '''Luz Losa '''Episode 10 * Final four: '''Anan Amankona, Eliana Moreno, Neha Chattopadhyay & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Advanced to final three: '''Anan Amankona, Neha Chattopadhyay & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Eliminated: '''Eliana Moreno * '''Final three: '''Anan Amankona, Neha Chattopadhyay & Yeva Baghdassarian * '''Runner-ups: '''Neha Chattopadhyay & Yeva Baghdassarian * ''Top Model International: Anan Amankona Contestants Summaries Call-out order Contestant progress Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Glamorous '80s inspired *'Episode 2 photo shoot: Streets of New York City in pairs *'Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Lingerie in front of the Brooklyn Bridge *'Episode 4 photo shoot: 'Swimsuits on the beach in Phuket *'Episode 5 photo shoot: 'Tuk Tuks *'Episode 6 photo shoot: 'In the jungle *'Episode 7 photo shoot: 'Runway of an airport *'Episode 8 photo shoot: 'Gender swap with a male model *'Episode 9 photo shoot: 'Boxing ring *'Episode 10 photo shoot: ''Vogue Italia'' covers Notes